An Unexpected Turn
by TheTroubledNeophyte
Summary: She was no fighter, she was just a girl who weaves the nets for her District. He was a Career, fighting for the games is what he does best. What would happen once the two of them face in the Arena? Nothing is for certain except that they would both face an unexpected turn. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN UNEXPECTED TURN**

_Hello there everyone! This is my first Hunger games fanfiction. This was spurred on by me reading several fics in this fandom. I am a big Cato fan and I think that they did the correct decision of casting Alexander Ludwig as Cato since he is just the perfect Cato for me and it helps that I am a fan of his since his The Dark Is Rising film. This fic is a combination of the book and the movie so I hope you understand if there are things in either of those that you were not able to see here. _

_Please read and review and I promise to reply to your questions no matter what they are! _

**CHAPTER 1: An Ordinary Day**

I woke up to the sounds of the nets being pulled to the shore. It was an everyday occurrence and served as my own weird waking system. My father used to wake me at this time when I was younger so I can watch him as he and some of the men from our district gather the catch from the boats that sailed the night before. I loved it that my father would wake me up so we can share that time together since he always leaves a few minutes after to head to the hang lines where they gut the fish that were caught from the sea. It wouldn't be until later in the night that he would return home and he is always so tired whenever he returns that I did not have the heart to ask him to stay up longer and play with me. He may be busy but he makes sure that he has time for me. Though I loved that he takes me with him during those times, I always was uncomfortable with the happenings around me. His work, I can stand since all he does is pull a net full of fish or any sea-based animal that they were able to catch, but whenever I see a worker spear a fish or throw a harpoon, I can't help but feel a bit squeamish. My mother calls me her little pacifist and I pouted for days when I heard her call me that. I just can't stand those unnerving big eyes of the fish as they are killed and flapped their bodies on the spear they were stuck on. I always felt like they were staring at me and telling me to help them with those unblinking eyes. Ever since, I knew that that area of our district was not for me.

When I reached the age of eight, my bonding time with my father was replaced with the mandatory education that our district offers. My mother would lay out my clothes for the day and prepare our breakfast. My father would drop me to the Academy on his way to the hang lines and that has been my routine for a very long time. We learn different things at the District 4 Academy. There is mathematics, a bit of language, but most importantly (for the teachers anyway) were Capitol and District History along with District 4-Training. Capitol-District History is all about how the entire Capitol ad Districts were formed and of course the highlight of the subject is the Dark Days or more commonly known as the Age of Rebellion. They tell us how we were once under only one district named North- something, I never did bother to listen- and that a great tragedy fell that led to the decrease in supply of all produce. To make sure that produce keeps growing and circulating they divided the region and TA-DA here we are. Then they pull all the stops and tell us about a time that the Districts thought that they were being undermined and so they, well, rebelled against the Capitol. The rebellion was a failure and the Capitol was hurt that the people they cared for, the people they loved, would act against them, and thus the Capitol created the Hunger Games. A showdown to the death between 12 young men and 12 young women called Tributes where only one can remain. It is basically the Capitol's way of saying _'We can kill you but that would get our hands all bloody so we'll let you kill each other instead.'_ The Hunger Games is treated as a festivity that everyone dreads. To see a life you saw flourish with your own two eyes, a life that you have seen in your own district chosen so you can watch them die in the cruelest way possible. I have seen the Hunger Games a hand full of times, seen but not watched, I can't stand the sight of a fish dying what more if it is a person. During those times I would either be on the shores just letting the sound of the sea wash over me or I would be sitting down with Annie. Annie is my friend and I know for a fact that I am her only friend in the district. She was a victor of the Hunger Games where she was chosen as a Tribute. The Hunger Games she participated in was one of the few ones I was able to watch fully. I watched as she swam as fast as she could with all the other tributes and I watched as she saw her partner decapitated in front of her. I remember my mother rushing to me to cover my eyes as the events unfold but she was too late and the image of that decapitated male and the grief in Annie's face was forever etched in my young mind. She came back bringing glory to our district in the guise of food, money, and all those luxuries that only the Capitol would be able to give but all she received were sad stares when she returned to our District. Her games ended and so did a part of her. I heard the people calling her mad, saying that her sanity has left her. Truth be told, I believed them. Whenever I hear her name, an image of a girl who has lost all grips of reality comes into my mind. That was what I thought until I truly met her. I was thirteen when I officially met Annie.

Our district is the fishing district so water is abound. With plenty of water sources plants also tend to favour our district. Flowers, roots, and water-plants are commonly seen. I was collecting flowers that day. It was my mother's birthday and I was hoping to give her some flowers. The people of our district are not poor but not wealthy either so the meagre stuff I have with me can't be traded for anything worthwhile for my mother. I walked near the start of the Victor's Village, the place where all victors from District 4 resided. Everything there was lush and beautiful, clearly showing the elegance that can only be seen in the Capitol; though beautiful I can't help but feel that the entire place was shallow like a small puddle of water after the rain. Like all things in the village the flowers surrounding it were beautiful as well, something I can proudly give my mother. I was wary of the Peacekeepers there since I know that one wrong move from me no matter if I am young will result in me getting punished. It was when I was plucking some flowers that I heard someone softly calling. It was such a soft sound and I looked around to see where it came from. I saw her there in the most beautiful yard of the entire Village. It was filled with many different kind of flowers that I was hoping to get my mother but did not do so since we were not allowed anywhere near the Victor's Village unless we were family of the victors residing there. I was frozen; I do not know what to do. I knew her of course, everyone knows Annie Cresta. She was beckoning me to approach her. I did so with small steps, and I stopped when the Peacekeepers looked at me and began to walk to me. I looked at them and turned my scared eyes to Annie. The Peacekeepers followed my line of sight and saw Annie still calling me. They returned to their spots and I walked faster, thinking that being with a mad woman was better than being hauled off to a faraway place by the Peacekeepers. I hesitated when I was already in front of her yard, I did not know what to do, I was looking at the ground, the few small flowers I was able to pick were held tightly in my small hands. I felt her touch my chin and gently lifted my head so I can look at her. She smiled at me and took hold of my hand and led me to a small patch of flowers with various colours. She picked several white and pink flowers, several in full bloom and some just in the verge of it. She held it out to me and I hesitantly took them from her. She sat down and picked some more flowers and I watched as she carefully crafted each and every one of them. I watched as she bent the stems without breaking them, I looked as she carefully removed the leaves; I was transfixed as that group of flowers she picked turned to a small crown of flowers in front of my eyes. I was so fascinated with it that my fear of her slipped from my mind and before I can even think of it, words came stumbling out of my mouth.

"Wow! How did you do that?" I asked her. After I said the words I realized what I have done and I felt the blood rush to my face. I hesitantly looked at her and saw her smiling at me.

"Come here", she said to me patting the patch of grass beside her. I slowly walked towards her and sat on her side.

"Let me see those flowers you got." I gave her the flowers in my hands, the one she gave me and the ones I picked myself. She held my hand and together we created a small crown of flowers that she placed on my head once it was finished. From there my fear for her slowly diminished and we created crowns, bracelets, and necklaces from different kinds of flowers. The sun was setting when I said goodbye to her. I kissed her cheek and softly mumbled a goodbye but before I can leave she took my hand and I looked at her.

"What's your name?" she asked me in that soft voice of hers

"Ashlynn, Ashlynn Mendrose" I replied shyly.

She smiled at me once more and said "Goodbye Ashlynn."

"Goodbye and thank you Miss Annie!" I smiled and waved at her as I walk away with my armful of flowers.

My mother was so happy with the flowers I gave her. The following day I returned to the Village with a flower-crown made from the flowers near the shore. From then on, I always made a habit of sparing a few moments of my time to visit Annie. During my time with her I saw that she was not mad or insane as the others say. She was just broken. There were times when she would get this faraway look in her eyes and I know that she is reliving her time in the games whenever she gains that look. There were moments when the sound of the waves would get too loud and her entire body would turn rigid and I know that she remembers the time that she was swimming for her life. I don't know what to do during those times so I just stay there beside her and comb her hair as I wait for whatever it is she was thinking of to pass. It wasn't until two months later that I met another victor besides Annie. From all the time I have been staying with her I haven't been able to get even a glimpse of the other victors in the village, it has always been just the two of us and frankly I don't know how I would react if I met one. It was during one of our gardening times when I was helping her tend to the flowers when I saw them for the first and last time, Finnick and Mags. I was watering the flowers when I heard someone call for Annie. There I saw them walking towards us and I was suddenly flustered and I do not know what to do so I simply turned away my gaze and continued watering Annie's flowerbeds. I hear them greeting Annie, asking her what she did during the day, if she was alright and different things, making sure she was fine while they were away. I was content with just watering the plants and basically ignoring them. I know it may appear rude but I have always been the shy type, the one that everyone else would barely notice, the one more content to be in the background rather than on the spotlight. I was content on my little spot until they suddenly turned their attention on me.

"Now who do we have here?" I heard a male voice ask, Finnick then.

I turned to face them, to at least be polite with them. I can't help but fidget when I saw them look at me. Who wouldn't be, when two of the most famous victors of your District are staring at you?

"Finnick, don't scare the child now." There was Mags, the oldest Victor here in District 4. She has a kind face and I can't help but relax at the sight of her. She just looks like that grandmother who would dote on you.

"That's Ashlynn; she helps me with my flowers." Annie said to Finnick and that was that. I can't help but stare at him. Finnick Odair, probably the most famous Victor that our District has ever had. It was no wonder he's famous, he was good-looking and a definite fighter as seen in his games. He was everything a Tribute would want to be, especially a Career Tribute. That was one more thing with our district. District 4 was considered as one of the Career Districts along with Districts 1 and 2. When you say Career it means you were trained from childhood to participate in the Hunger Games. It is understandable that we are defined as such because of the District 4-Training class in the Academy, the difference between Districts 1, 2, and 4 is that we learn this things to survive the waves and not for the Hunger Games. We tend to a force that has its own life unlike the stones and jewels that 1 and 2 works with, we have to deal with the ever changing sea. There we were taught how to use spears, how to aim harpoons, how to make nets and everything we needed to know to survive the harsh life of the sea. It serves the dual purpose of preparing the children of our District for the unpredictable waves of the sea and the cruelty of the Games if they were ever reaped. I was passable at the classes but I was hardly exceptional. I got the entire posture and stance correct for the weapons but the pacifist in me, that part of me who feels uncomfortable with taking a life no matter if it is just a fish holds me back from being able to excel at it. During those classes though my form is near perfect the moment I throw the weapon handed to me , I feel hesitation causing the weapon to either miss the mark, stick lightly to the target, or worse not hit the target at all. I passed the class but I was never exceptional at it. On the other hand I can say that I am above average on the other skills such as making nets and fish-hooks. I am able to help my mother in that department. While my father is working in the hang lines my mother makes nets in our home. Once I got home from the academy I would help my mother twine some ropes to make the nets. It makes her work faster and the more nets she can make the better for us.

That was what I am about to do now. After eating breakfast and washing myself, I bid a quick goodbye to my mother and took off with the nets we made yesterday. I walked at a solid pace from my home to the hang lines where my father works. I would be visiting him later after I gave the nets to Old Man Kenyal. Old Man Kenyal is basically the oldest person in the district. He is already 89 and still able to gut fish. Due to his age and experience he was unanimously voted to be the head of the group of men working in the hang lines. I quite like Old Man Kenyal, with his old age there is a wisdom that you can barely find in most men and women these days. He may be old but he is one of the people I can truly say is close to me. This is saying much since I only have a handful of people I am close to, literally, my mother, my father, Annie, Old Man Kenyal, and his granddaughter Tara. The thing with Tara is people are scared of her. Old Man Kenyal always has Tara beside her ever since Tara was able to walk. Because of this Tara grew up with a tough and masculine point of view. She would often join her grandfather in gutting the fish once the Academy ends and would sometime help in pulling the nets which earned her some solid muscles that does not exactly look endearing on a girl. She once tried to help me get over my dislike of killing by asking me to help her catch some fish with her father. It ended up with me losing my entire breakfast on the boat we were riding when they speared an entire school of fish in quick succession. It is safe to say that I was never allowed in any fishing trip from then on. I hefted the nets my mother and I made on my shoulder greeting the men and women I pass by in the hang lines. I navigated the entire place with ease even if the bulk of the nets block my view of the path I'm taking. I got to Old Man Kenyal's door and nudged it with my foot since my arms were full with the amount of nets I am carrying.

"Need some help there, Ash?" Tara asked me as she opened the door.

"No, I got it." I replied as I placed the nets on the supplies table at the corner of the room.

"How are you Old Man Kenyal?" I greeted Tara's grandfather as I approached him and gave him a hug, a normal greeting between the two of us.

"Still kicking and gutting, Ash, still kicking and gutting." He replied to me good-naturedly as he always does when I see him.

"You seem to be replacing nets faster this time Gramps, you need some more?" I asked as I arranged the nets so that they don't end up getting tangled when they are grabbed later on.

"The fish are feistier this season, Ash, they put more of a fight now that the temperatures getting colder, all of them are trying to swim deeper now, so we better catch as much as we can." Old Man Kenyal replied as he gathered some ropes that were used in making the nets.

"So you will need some more?" I asked him as I turned around and faced them.

"Yes, good thing you and your mom are fast net-makers or else we would be running out of nets in no time." Old Man Kenyal said as he handed me some of the ropes and gave the bulk of it to Tara so she can help me carry it.

"You know me Gramps, I may be no fish-killer but I'm one hell of a net-knitter." I said flexing my biceps acting like I'm the toughest girl in the district. It would have been effective if Tara and Old Man Kenyal didn't laugh at me.

"Hey! I was being serious there, can't you see these muscles?" I asked them jokingly as I once more flexed my biceps in front of them.

"Pfft, I have more muscle on my fingers than you can ever have in those arms of yours Ash! Come on let's take this to your home before your stick-arms fall with the weight of those ropes." Tara said as she opened the door and led the way outside.

"Bye Gramps!" Tara and I shouted as we walked away from the room.

"Come on, Tara; let's get those metal balls from Dad so we can get started on these nets." I said to Tara as we navigated the wet floors of the building.

"You know you can lay off making these nets for today right?" Tara asked me.

"Why, I thought Gramps needed it fast? I still can't believe the amount of nets our fishermen need these days." I told her as we continued walking.

"No one would be working tomorrow. It's Reaping Day." Tara told me matter-of-factly.

My footsteps slowed for a second when I remembered that tomorrow two from our district would be chosen to participate in the Annual Hunger Games. One male and one female, one male and by any chance me and Tara.

"I forgot about that." I told her solemnly.

"Hey, what's with the frown?" Tara asked me.

"Do you ever think that the two of us could ever be chosen?" I asked her to answer her question.

"You and you're negative thoughts. We're 17 now Ash, we just have to get over this year's Reaping then survive next year's. After that we're free. Besides none has been chosen from our families ever since I doubt we would be the ones to break that cycle." She replied.

Seventeen, meaning we both have our name six times in the reaping ballot like the other seventeen year olds in the district.

"I hope you're right Tara." My mind can't help but linger on those dark thoughts that either of us could be reaped the next day. My mind was racing with every possibility that Tara or I will be the one to face off against 23 tributes all willing to kill just to survive the games. My mind was in a jumble until I felt Tara hit me in the head.

"OW, what was that for?!" I asked Tara as I rubbed the part of my head where she hit me.

"Your being pessimistic again, you're going to get wrinkles in that pretty face of yours!" Tara teased me as the gutting station came in sight. I walked faster when I saw my father place his hooks down so he can wipe the sweat that is forming on his face.

"Dad, I got the ropes!" I told him as we came within his hearing range. He hugged me and Tara then gave me a kiss on the forehead before he removed the gloves he was wearing.

"Wait a minute sweetie, I'll just get those metals okay." He told us as he rummaged through the supply box below the table where they were gutting the fish. He got up with 2 boxes of metal bearings that my mom and I would attach to the nets. Tara and I took a box each and bid goodbye to my Dad before we left the station and got on our way back to my home. We were silent the whole way, but not an uncomfortable one, it is a silence where you just both don't have anything to say and you both acknowledge that. It was not an awkward pause that new friends often found themselves in, it was a sort-of peace that you can only get from being silent with your friend. When we got home, my mom opened the door and asked Tara to stay for a while so she can have some meal before she goes back to Old Man Kenyal. The conversation at the table was easy going. The meal was filling though not exactly plenty or lavish, just enough for us. The conversation went from how Old Man Kenyal was doing to the cooling weather to the training at the academy and so on and so forth, basically anything my mother can think about. Though we would want to just continue talking, Tara needs to get back to the station to help her grandfather and so we bid her goodbye just as the sky was turning from blue to an orange hue. Once Tara left, my mother and I worked on tidying up our home. From cleaning the dishes to sweeping most of the sand settled on the floor, it was impossible to get rid of the sand, we live in District 4 it is basically a part of every person's home. Once we were finished with our household chores my mother and I settled down and started working on the nets.

I love these moments with my mother. Whenever we are just working, everything just slips away. All the worries, all the fears just vanish from our minds. All we have to think about was how to twine the ropes just the right way, how to fit the metal so that it won't slip away, simple matters that only need simple solutions. It was therapeutic, making nets with my mother. It has a way of letting me forget everything that is on my mind. Though District 4 is one of the richer districts and my family is able to eat every day, we still live in fear that the waves would not favour us. We never used that Capitol motto that you would often hear especially during the reapings and the games. _May the odds be ever in your favour _that is what they say but for us here in District 4 we always pray and hope that the sea be in our favour. It is just my luck that my father and mother do not work directly with the sea. But without the sea then what we do as a family, what we do as a district would all fall down. All other district may only worry about their lives when the games are about to begin but our district always live in fear that the next day the sea would no longer grace us with her blessings. We fear the wrath of the sea more than we ever fear the Capitol. But in these moments, these times when making sure the knots are tight and the holes just the right size, I can forget all about those worries, all that matters is we do our job right. My mother and I went through the entire length and amount of rope given to us till night fell. We only stopped when my father came and then we sat for supper like we do every night. No matter how late my father comes home we would always wait for him. That is one of our rules in the house, we may not be able to spend most of the time together but once supper comes we will all dine as a family to make up for the entire day when all we did was make sure there is food on the table. We work for our food during the day and we enjoy the fruits of our labour together once night comes. Once we finish our meal we all go do our assigned duty in the house. My mother cleaning the dishes and making sure we have something to eat for breakfast, my father gathering the tools we use in our work and storing them so we would know where to get them the following day, and I would sweep the floors till the sand is manageable and not likely to invade our noses later in the night. It was an ongoing routine in the house and we all fall seamlessly into it. After everything is done and we are sure that nothing is forgotten then it is time for us to finally rest for the day and embrace the warmth that only sleep could give.

That night I dreamed of children all trapped in a glass bowl, I was one of them. We were pounding the glass and pushing one another, all wanting to break free. Like a well-orchestrated group everyone began to scream. I looked up and I saw a hand, an unnaturally white hand tipped with nails the colour of which is an unnatural sickly green. It hang above us as if playing with us and it circulated above and the longer it stayed there the louder the screams get. And slowly it descended. It 's hands closing down and I felt fear like no other as that hand closed upon me and all I see is the darkness inside that palm. I was terrified and the next thing I knew the hand opened up placing me in another bowl, this one with significantly less children. I looked at them and I can't help but shiver in fear. All of them were faceless, all of them have no expression but I was certain that they were there to kill me, I was sure that all they wish for is my death. I was frozen to the spot watching as they walked towards me. I can't move and even if I did where would I run? We are all trapped here and as they start to get closer on me I woke up. I was breathing harshly, cold sweat decorating my neck and forehead. I tried to see what woke me up. Yesterday I woke to the sound of the nets being pulled to the shore. This time I awake to the sound of the strong winds that could only come from the Capitol's hovercraft. Yesterday was just a normal day for those in my District, for those here in District 4. But today, today is the Reaping Day, a moment that was just something I dreaded yesterday but is now very real and already within our midst. For the first time in years I prayed and I hoped _that the odds be in my favour._

**=END OF CHAPTER 1=**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there everyone time for ch2! Plase leave a review while you're at it! :)_

**AN UNEXPECTED TURN**

**CHAPTER 2: Reaped**

I sat on my bed, unwilling to rise just yet. I don't know why but this year's reaping just doesn't seem to agree with me. I have attended five reapings now but this is the first time that fear really gripped me. Maybe it is because my name is in there six times today but I don't think that is the reason. Besides if I get nervous now, what more next year when another slip containing my name is entered in the reaping. It must be because of the conversation I had with Tara yesterday, that must be it; I was just unprepared for this year's reaping. It just snuck up on me, unlike the previous years that I was always mentally prepared for the reaping, this year's reaping just slipped my mind because of the amount of work that my mother and I had to do combine that with the academy lessons I have to pour my head into, it is no wonder some things slipped from my mind. Yes, that must be it, to think otherwise is just more terrifying. It just slipped my notice, or I hope it did.

I slowly got out of bed, knowing that no matter how I try to stall things; the Reaping won't wait for me. I trudged to the kitchen and saw my parents already there. My mother was placing food on the table, her whole body tense and if I look closely, I can see her hands shaking a little. My father on the other hand was stiff. He was staring outside our window, gazing at the empty streets. No one goes outside during the Reapings. Not because it was forbidden but because every family savours the moments before the reaping with the fear that at the end of the day their child might no longer be with them. I sit at the table and my mother offered me a small smile as she placed a glass of water in front of me.

"Here, you and your father eat first, I'll just go and prepare our clothes." My mother told me before she went back to her room to make sure our clothes are ready.

Breakfast was silent. Every bite we take were measured, merely eating for the sake of acting like today was an ordinary day, but it isn't and that is what makes it worse. Once we finished eating, my father herded me to wash myself while my mother washes the dishes. I took my time cleaning myself. Every corner of my body scrubbed, and every strand of hair delicately rinsed, and every fingernail cleansed of any debris. I was never this particular with my body, I just pour water all over my body then scrub things that I can reach, but I don't want to face the Reapings yet so I took longer than usual in washing myself.

Once I was done, I went to my room. There in my bed was a white blouse. It was the blouse that I wore for the reapings ever since I was 14. It was my mother's, and the only decent blouse that is in our home. It was too big for me when I first wore it, so my mother had to fold and tuck it in several places so I won't look like a clothes hanger. Now it fits my body, no tucks or folds needed. My mother enters the room and looks at me in her old blouse.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." My mother told me as she picked the brush and had me sit on the bed.

"Not as beautiful as you, Mom." I told her as she delicately brushed my dark hair.

"Well, after I'm done with you then you will be more beautiful than I ever was at your age." She said as she braided several strands of my hair at the side of my face.

The two of us were silent as she worked on my hair. Truth be told, I hated the fact that we had to do this every Reaping. All of us were required to look our best. From what we are wearing, how our hair looks, and how we present ourselves. I can't help but liken us to animals being prepared for slaughter. But it was a necessity and what can I do about it? I'd rather be presented and slaughtered later rather than slaughtered right away. Once she was done with me we walked back to where my father is. He was slicing the belly of a fish. I can't help but be grateful to my father. Fish belly isn't exactly the cheapest food out there and my parents always prepare some for us to eat after the Reaping so that we can celebrate the fact that we once again escaped the clutches of the games and the Capitol. Seeing him there preparing it looking like he was sure that my name won't be picked makes me breathe easier. If my parents believe that we would once again go unscathed this year then why shouldn't I believe it as well? All at once families started leaving their homes and walking towards the center of our district where the Justice Hall is located. Unlike the entire District, the Justice Hall is actually sand free. I don't know how they have done it but the cemented floor of the area surrounding the Hall is free of any sand. In a way, it looks like it doesn't belong in our District.

My parents and I separated once we reached the register area. My parents went to the side of the Hall where all the parents and those who were either too young or too old to be reaped are located. I, on the other hand, fell in line with the other children who are of Reaping age. We all had a drop of our blood taken and our names identified before we went to the center of the Hall and went to our age groups. I spotted Tara in the cluster of female seventeen years old and I immediately walked in place beside her. We gave each other small smiles and held each other hands. We both squeezed each others' hand lightly to comfort ourselves. I turned my gaze to the platform of the Justice Hall where the escort, the mayor of the District, and the previous victors would be for the Reaping. When everyone has gathered and every child fell in line with those of the same age, the doors of the Justice Hall swung open. The mayor of our District went out first and seated himself at the chair nearest to the doors, then the victors came out ad seated themselves at the remaining chairs on the platform. We had a number of victors in our District and all of them are present for the occasion, from our first victor, Mags, down to Finnick Odair. As usual Annie was not present during the Reaping, then the escort for District 4, Lavia Berney, stepped up to the microphone at the center of the platform. Lavia, like every Capitol citizen, has a weird kind of fashion sense. She has her hair in a spiral style, the same shape as a conch shell, this year her hair was a vivid green; her face was caked with too much powder, so much that when she smiles the powder lines crack on her face; the rest of her outfit was matched with her hair, a green top that seems to be too hot for our District weather, green skirt that looks hard to walk in, and green heels that could probably kill anything it steps on. She clears her throat and taps the microphone to get everyone's attention, as if we don't already notice her.

"Happy Hunger Games," She exclaims in that Capitol accent of hers "and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The tense atmosphere that lingers in the air only became more prominent once she said those words. This is it, time for the yearly sacrifice.

"Before we begin, let us watch a very special film straight from the Capitol!" She said it as if we are about to watch the grandest film ever made in the history of Panem.

We turn our gaze to the big screen on the side of the platform. It was the same film every year. A reminder of why the Hunger Games was made. A reminder of the punishment the Capitol gave to the District. I hate this film. I hate that they disguise their cruelty with words of kindness, I hate that they replace their selfishness with thoughts of generosity. They make it look like participating in their Games was the highest privilege any citizen of Panem could ever have.

When the film ended all eyes turned to Lavia. She has tears on her eyes that just smudge the make-up surrounding it.

"What a beautiful film, don't you think so?" she told us as she wiped her tears with a big green kerchief.

"Now let us choose this year's tributes, as usual, ladies first." She walked to the side of the platform where there are two glass bowls containing our names. Tara and I held our hands tighter, not caring if we stop the blood flow in each other's hand. We watch as she placed her hand inside the bowl, mixing its contents. She's probably making it a show for those who would be watching the reapings at the Capitol. She paused for a minute and suddenly removed her hand from the bowl. Her hand which was empty before now holds a slip of paper with the name of District 4's female tribute.

We were all tense waiting for her to open the slip and announce who this year's Tribute is. My hand already lost the sense to feel with how tight Tara is holding it.

"Ashlynn Mendrose!"

I felt like I was drowning. I can't hear anything but the ringing in my ears. I stood frozen; my entire body has gone rigid. It was me. It was my name. I'm going to die.

I turned my horrified eyes to Tara and she stared back at me with the same look of horror clearly written on her face. All around us the girls from my age group started moving away from me, acting like I was a decaying corpse. In a way, they are right. I removed my hands from hers and started walking slowly. I don't know what was happening to me but my vision started to get shaky. Everything seems to be spinning and I know for a fact that my face is paling. I can hear Lavia's voice but I can't make a sense of the words she is saying. I got to the small steps that lead to the platform. I raised my legs and that was when I noticed that my legs were shaking. I was walking up the small flight of stairs when all the strength suddenly left my legs. I stumbled on my way up, my hands and knees cushioning my fall. I feel hands helping me up, probably Lavia's, and guiding me to the center. I gazed at the assembled people of District 4 but I can't make out their faces. Everything was a blur; all of them were just blobs of colours that invade my sight. I tried to find my parents but my sight was still shaky. The ringing in my ears has lessened and I can finally hear right but it was not much of a help since my mind seem to have shut down. I can hear Lavia clapping her hands but no sound follows. I can hear the sound of her heels against the floor as she walks back to the glass bowls. I forced myself to get my bearings straight, I already know I'm going to die, there's nothing left to do but live the small remaining part of it no matter if that small period was in the Games.

"Marcus Clavrin!" I heard Lavia shout.

Out of the 18 year olds, a bulky male stepped out and headed to the stage. He was tall, broad and muscular and he walked to the stage with a confidence that I did not have when I was called. I know him, or rather I know of him. He is a year ahead of me in the academy and he has a reputation for being the best spear-wielder in his class. He has copper brown hair and deep hazel eyes, combined with his tall height and his bulk; it is no wonder that he is adored by many of the girls. Looking at him, I can't help but think that he could win the Games; he would probably join the Careers the moment we step on the Arena. I can't also help but think that this man would probably kill me to lessen the competitors.

Lavia had us stand side-by-side and face the people of our District before having us face each other to shake hands. His grip was strong, confident, mine was shaky and clammy.

It was all a blur to me as Peacekeepers guided me inside the Justice Hall and into a secluded room. Once inside the room I released a shaky breath which I didn't know I was holding the entire time. I sat down on the chair at the corner of the room and I grasped my knees as I tried to make sense of what was going on. I looked up at the sound of the door opening. My mother and father walked in and I ran to them and hugged my mother tightly. I cried my heart out as I leant in her embrace and I cried harder when I felt my father hug me as well.

"Look at me sweetie," my mother said as she cradled my face and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"You can do this, okay? Just do whatever they tell you to do and you'll be fine." We both know it was a lie. How can I be fine when I can't even throw a spear? How can I be fine when I can't even kill a fish right?

"Sweetheart, be strong out there and your mother and I will be waiting for you her alright?" My father told me as he turned me to face him.

I nod at him, not trusting my voice at the moment. I just hugged him and my mother as tight as I could before they were asked to leave by the Peacekeepers.

A few moments after they have left, the door opened once again. This time Old Man Kenyal and Tara were the ones to come in.

Tara hugged me for a moment and shook me.

"You have to toughen up okay? None of those no killing stuff!" She told me as she looked straight into my eyes.

"You know how to hold a spear just let go of that fear of yours and you will do well." She said, her gaze never wavering from mine.

"I will try my best." I replied to her softly.

Old Man Kenyal took hold of my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"Ash, wear this." He said, giving me a necklace with a pearl in the middle of a shell as a pendant.

"Every tribute out there would wear something from their District; I want you to wear this." He placed the necklace around my neck as he spoke to me,

"Whenever you doubt yourself or you feel homesick just touch this and remember that we believe in you."

I nod at him and touch the pendant, holding on to the comfort that it offers.

Some moments later some Peacekeepers along with Lavia enter my room and told me that we are about to leave. They herded me to a car, the first one I have ever seen and ridden on, to reach the train which will take us to the Capitol. Lavia was talking about all the things that we will experience once we reach the Capitol. All her words enter my ear and leave instantly. I gaze out of the car window and watch as families watch us from their homes, closing their doors and windows as we pass by.

There was no one at the train station except for us. The train that was waiting for us there was sleek and shines in the falling sunlight. You can tell it was luxurious from one sight only. Lavia had us enter the train at once and I was greeted with the most extravagant arrangement of food I have ever seen in my life. There were different assortments of bread, round ones and long ones, plain and those with fillings; there were kinds of meat that I have never thought I would ever see, some meat were red, some were brown and I can't even name each and every one of them. I can feel Marcus' amazement as well, who wouldn't be amazed? We survived on food we gathered from the sea ever since we were born, all these different food laid out in front of us are brand new to us.

We bypassed the food and Lavia had us walk to the next cart where she asked us to sit down on a bunch of soft blue chairs surrounding a circular table. She had us wait until our mentor comes. I gazed out of the windows, my hand unconsciously taking hold of the shell pendant Old Man Kenyal gave me. Marcus and I are ignoring each other as we sit quietly and wait for our mentor. My gaze shifted from the windows to the cart door when I heard it open. There he is our mentor, Finnick Odair.

He hasn't changed much from the time I saw him when I was 13. He still has the same bronze hair crowning a handsome face that holds a brilliant set of eyes and a dazzling smile. I immediately looked down. I never knew how to hold myself in front of attractive people. Social interactions was never a forte of mine, I spent my life as a wallflower leaving me a bit socially stunted. I heard him walk to us and greet Marcus before he faced me and I saw his hand outstretched in front of me. I took his hand to not appear rude but I later wish I didn't when he turned my hand so he can kiss it. I can feel the blush forming on my face.

"Now your Ashlynn, right?" he asked me.

I nod at him, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Have we met before?" he asked me peering at my face with a thoughtful frown, probably trying to remember where he has met me.

"Yes.", I answered meekly.

"Excuse me?" he asked again, not hearing my answer with how soft I have spoken.

"Yes, at Miss Annie's garden." I answered, louder this time.

"Right, you're her little helper!" Finnick exclaimed, finally remembering where he saw me from.

I saw Marcus looking at the two of us, probably confused with the direction of our conversation. Finnick gave me one of his smiles and settled himself at the seat across Marcus and me.

"Now, I will be your mentor for this year's Games. Mags would be your other mentor. You would meet with her tomorrow, she would have talked with you now but you know how old people get." He said, winking at us like he was sharing to us a great joke. I understand what he is saying about Mags though. She is probably asleep somewhere on the train.

"Tomorrow the four of us would talk about how to present you to the sponsors." He told us "A big part of your survival in the games depends on how many sponsors you can attract. The more sponsors you get the better. You would face different circumstances inside the Arena, some of which you can only survive if you have sponsors. For example, the gamemakers decided to drop the temperature in the Arena, a match from the sponsors would go a long way."

"How do we attract sponsors?" Markus asked Finnick.

"Well, Mags and I need to find an angle that we would present to the Capitol. Sponsors want a show they can't forget so Tributes with a story going on for them usually get the most Sponsors." Finnick replied "But don't worry about that for now. Right now, I want you to tell me what you can do." He looked at the both of us, urging as to speak.

"I can use a spear well, I guess, I help my father catch some of the bigger fish in the middle of the sea." Markus replied first.

"We can work with that, I would like you to show me your stance once we are on the Capitol." Finnick said, nodding his head. "How about you, Ashlynn, what can you do?"

"I can make nets?" I told them hesitantly "I help my mother make the nets for the fishermen."

"That's good; trap making would be easier for you then. Do you have any weapon skills?"

"A little, the basics that they teach us at the Academy for fishing" I told him truthfully.

"That's better than nothing; we can work on that once we are on the Capitol." He paused for a moment, thinking of something. "Well kiddies, you better go to sleep now, tomorrow we would start on working on how you can get your Sponsors so you better rest up. Trust me when I say that you need all the rest you can get when facing the citizens of the Capitol."

Marcus and I nodded at him and suddenly Lavia was there directing us to where we would be sleeping. She led us to Marcus' room first and he entered his room without a word to either Lavia or me. I can hear Lavia muttering something about rude boys. She took me to the last room on the cart and told me that I can shower first before I go to bed and that there is already a collection of clothes in the dresser that I can wear. I thanked her and bid her good night before I closed the door lest she calls me rude as well.

The room I was in was large; our house is barely bigger than it. The bed was on a raised platform at the upper left corner and opposite it is what I would assume as the dresser that Lavia was talking about. Facing the bed was a large television, a real television, unlike the screen projectors we had in our district. The bath Lavia was telling me was located at the far left of the television. I decided to take a bath first before taking a rest. The door to the bath leads to another room just slightly smaller than the bedroom. There were racks, buttons, and bottles that I don't know heads or tails about. Even opening the tap looks complicated. After several minutes of testing the buttons and smelling the bottles, I felt confident enough to clean myself. I did not take long with it, though the bath is nice, nicer than the long bath I had before the Reaping, I can't help but feel uncomfortable with all the products surrounding me just to clean myself.

I walked to the dresser and chose the first thing I saw which was a light blue sleeping gown. I sat on the bed and tried to settle myself in it. I feel restless here, everything was just too comfortable, and my body is missing the hardness of my bed at home, very different with the soft one I am currently on. Knowing that I won't be able to rest just yet, I decided to try the television in my room. I don't know how to work this thing though which lead to a long time of experimenting on my part. When I finally got it to work, it showed the start of the recap of the Reapings.

Just like every year Caesar Flickerman was there, hosting the entire thing. He was going on about how excited he was to meet the newest set of Tributes and so on. I watched the show and waited to see just who the other Tributes are. There is a lanky male and a pretty female from District 1, both are volunteers. Then there is a rather short but stern faced girl along with a tall and bulky handsome male from District 2, also volunteers. Those are this years' set of Careers. I noted and watched the other reapings. From my stumbling on my way to the stage, to the stoic girl from 5, the limping boy from 10, and a little girl and an intimidating guy from 11. I watched as a little girl from 12 was called. I was about to turn off the television when an older girl who resembles the one called except for the hair, volunteered. It was unusual that a non-Career District get volunteers but it was clear why she did it. I can't help but admire her for that. Endangering yourself so your loved ones could remain safe, you can hardly see that nowadays.

I really am hopeless, when you compare me to the girl from 12. There she was, strong and brave in front of her district while I tripped on my way to the stage. I'm pretty sure the Careers are laughing at me and the other tributes writing me off as an easy kill. I can't blame them and I'm pretty sure that once we are all in the Arena I would either be one of the first to fall or be left for last since I am no threat to any of them. I'm hoping for the latter instead of the former.

With those dark thoughts I finally felt myself succumb to sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling confused and uncomfortable. I can't hear the sound of the waves and everything was just too soft. I opened my eyes and saw the interior of the room I'm in. That's when the memories of yesterday's events came back to me. I took a deep shaky breath before standing up and preparing for the day. Once I was clean and dressed, I step out of my room and headed to the car where Finnick talked to us yesterday. I saw Marcus is already there along with Finnick, Mags, and Lavia. I entered the car and sat at the only empty seat beside Marcus and across Lavia.

"Good morning sweet cheeks." Finnick greeted me once I was seated.

I mumbled a soft greeting back, not yet fully awake to answer completely.

"Here drink this; it would help you to stay awake." Mags said to me as she gave me a steaming cup of a dark-brown liquid.

The smell from the cup was heavenly and the warmth that filled my belly is just what I need to remove the last dregs of sleep. Hot chocolate, I thought, I only had it once in my whole life.

"Now that the two of you are here, we can discuss the angle we have chosen for you." Finnick told them as he munched on some bread.

"You see dears; we think that it would be better for the two of you to have separate personas." Mags explained to us.

"Marcus, we would go for the easy-going fighter for you. You will basically be the Tribute with a wicked sense of humour. It would be a nice contrast between being a fighter and being a joker. The sponsors would lap it up; it would also give you the bonus of having the other tributes hesitate around you. They won't know if the one they would be facing would be the fighter or the joker." Finnick said to Marcus.

I was amazed with the how well they thought of these things. But I guess they had years of experience with this thing. I wonder what they thought of for me.

"Now for you sweet cheeks," Finnick turned to me "To tell you the truth Mags and I had a hard time thinking of an angle for you." He told me truthfully but not unkindly. I understand their dilemma though. How can you think of a plausible angle for a girl who tumbled on her reaping?

"You can't be a fighter with how you were presented in the reaping, no offense," he continued while spreading a thick jam to his bread "You can't also go for the sexy route since District 1 would surely go for that one, though you have the looks and body for it, District 1 has a whole lot of experience in that department which Mags and I don't have so we would only fall flat on that one."

I blushed at the unintentional compliment in Finnick's words. I was never called sexy or beautiful before, maybe he said it just to lift my spirits.

"So we thought that we would instead go for your naivety dear," Mags told me "We will make it clear that you are no fighter, we would advertise that instead of covering it."

"Won't that make me an easy target on the Arena?" I asked them.

"Not really dear. You are from District 4, and we are normally part of the Career ALLIANCE. We may present you as no killing machine to the sponsors but the Tributes would think that we are doing it to gain sponsors and hide your true strength, the same way Johanna of District 7 did." Mags explained to me.

"But I do not know how to act. I may not be able to pull it off." I told them

"You don't have too dear, I remember you from all the stories Annie told me when we are together and from what she told me and what I have seen so far, you won't have a problem with this at all."

"That's right sweet cheeks, no acting involved, just present the natural you," Finnick added " You will basically be the balance duo, with Marcus being the Joker in the pack of cards who can either help or destroy you, and you sweet cheeks, you will be the Light in the Darkness of the Games, the purity that not even the Games can taint." Finnick exclaimed enthusiastically.

I don't know if I can pull it off. Being pure? Untainted? How can I show that?

"Get ready, the shows about to start!" Finnick told Marcus and I as the train started to slow down.

This is it, we're about to enter a new world. We're about to face the Capitol.

**=END OF CHAPTER 2=**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN UNEXPECTED TURN**

_Here is Chapter 3, and it is longer than chapters 1 and 2 _

**CHAPTER 3: Introduction to the Capitol**

"Now listen up kiddies!" exclaimed Finnick as he turned to face us. "The Game begins once you step out of that door." He said pointing to the train doors.

"What I want the two of you to do is work on the angle that Mags and I gave you. Interact with the citizens and make sure to give them a smile while you're at it."

While Finnick was talking, Lavia already went ahead of us and I can hear her voice announcing that the District 4 tributes have arrived. Once again, nerves started to wrack my body. I feel like there's something nudged in my throat, making it difficult to breathe or swallow.

"Now remember your parts, dears. Be funny Marcus, make sure to be jovial with the citizens and Ashlynn be sweet but shy, just think that you are interacting with people from District 4 and not with Capitol citizens." Mags told us while she was smoothing out the little creases on our clothes the same way my mother does. It helped me calm down a little. "Just give them a warm smile and everything will be fine." Mags told us before heading out to the Capitol.

Vibrant, everything was too vibrant. I was clearly mistaken when I thought that Lavia's entire green ensemble was too much. The first thing I saw when I stepped out of the train was a variety of colours, deep vivid colours which hurts my eyes. It seems that big and outrageous hairstyles were the thing here in the Capitol; from square-shaped hairstyles to hairstyles that contain every colour known to man can be seen. I wonder how the people at the back see us with all those big-haired Capitol citizens at the front.

I can see Finnick blowing kisses to the crowd, approaching every woman and man who calls him, accepting every single gift that they were showering on him. It was clear that the Capitol loves him, no wonder he got that trident from the sponsors if the reception he got today is the same as what he received back during his games. Walking calmly a few steps behind Finnick was Mags; unlike Finnick she would just give the citizens a smile and wave with the hand that was not holding her cane.

Once, they got their fill of our mentors, their attention turned to us. They were excitedly pointing at us and eagerly waving, recognizing us as this year's tributes. Truth be told, I find their actions a bit insulting and derogatory. They look and point at us as if we are items on a store, trying to see if we are worth their money or not. This, in a way, might be what is exactly going on their minds whenever they see a tribute. What can I do though? I may not like them but they are the ones who would play a big part on whether I live or die in the Games, nothing for me to do but play nice.

I see Marcus enthusiastically shaking a man's hands while holding a conversation and probably joking with the citizens' that were clamouring for his attention. It seemed he took Finnick's and Mags' words to heart and I must admit that it works for him. Looking at him interacting with the citizens makes me think that he is a happy-go-lucky and a carefree young man but then he is from District 4 so there must be that warrior somewhere within him. Then again, that was the plan all along to make Marcus the two-faced tribute. Right now I can see that the Capitol loves the Joker that Marcus is portraying to be and I can also see some women eyeing him appreciatively. With a handsome face, tall height, tanned skin, and muscular body that he gained from working in our District; I'm pretty sure that he is on his way to being this year's Finnick Odair. Something that my mentors must have foreseen the first time they saw the two of us.

Which leads me to my current predicament; I don't know how to act. I have always been a wallflower, just spending my time with Tara and never bothering to socialize. I always found it daunting to meet someone's expectations or impressions, which are the reasons why I never took the first step in socializing with kids my age. Tara is different, she took the first step and everything just snowballed together after that. Now facing all these people, each and every one of them looking at me and trying to see if I am a person that they can spend their money and efforts on, I feel the disadvantage that my social ineptitude has unknowingly brought me to. Maybe, just maybe, my mentors are wrong about me. Maybe I can't meet up to their expectations.

_Ash,_ _do everything your mentors tells you, _I remind myself, remembering my mother's words to me when we were saying our farewells to each other. _Just do what they say and everything will be fine. _I took a deep breath and allowed a small smile to grace my face. I make sure to have eye contact with as many citizens as possible. It was a bit hard though, to smile and look at all these people when all I want to do is run and throw up. I let their shouts wash over me, the deep calls of the males, and the shrill screams of the females, but listening closely I can hear a different set of voices. These voices were indistinct and more pleasing to the ears compared to the sky-rocketing noise the females were letting loose. I let my eyes rove the entire assembly, making sure that my smile is not leaving my face, and it wasn't until I lowered my eyes that I saw them. There were a bunch of children at the front and judging by their crumpled clothes and messy hair, I bet that they fought their way to the front just to see the Tributes up close.

A young boy dressed in a bright yellow coat and pants noticed me looking at them, he jabbed the other children with him and pointed his finger in my direction. This time the smile I had on my face was real. These were children, even if they are from the Capitol. I have always been more comfortable around children. They don't have any expectations of you and they would rather say what they think rather than ramble on and spite you in their heads, things that I feared in interacting with people my age. They are from the Capitol, yes, and their parents must have told them that the Games was nothing more than a show, that the tributes were mere actors and actresses performing for their entertainment but at the end of the day, they are nothing more than children misled by their parents.

I made my way towards them, the fear that I had slowly disappearing now that I am in a zone I am comfortable with. I see them jump and smile as they see me approaching them and I can't help but give a little laugh. If there is something a child wants more than anything else, it was attention, and by the looks of it I was the first one to notice them.

Looking at them, I remember the little girl from 11. She won't be able to experience the full joys of being a child can give. The moment our names were called from the Reaping is the same moment that we let go of any grasp we had on our childhood.

"Hey there" I greeted them as I sat down in front of them so that I'm on eye-level with them.

A chorus of excited hi's were the response I got.

"Wow! You're very pretty Miss!" said the boy with the yellow coat.

"Thank you! You look pretty good yourself." I complimented him back falling into the easy banter that only children could make.

"You think so too? I chose my clothes today!" he told me brightly, clearly proud of his achievement.

"Excuse me, miss" a hesitant voice said. I turned my attention to the source of the voice, a young girl wearing an orange ensemble. "Could you please sign this for me?"

_Oh right, we were expected to give autographs._ I thought to myself.

"Sure." I took the pen and paper from the girl and signed my name on it, and decided to draw a small starfish at the end.

I gave the pen and paper back to the girl and can't help but smile at the sheer joy I can see from her just by having my signature. Even small things could make kids happy. I ruffled the hair of the boy from earlier and patted the cheek of the girl who asked for my signature before I stood up and bid them goodbye.

I continued on my walk until I reach Finnick, Mags, and Marcus, all of whom were waiting beside the car that will transport us to the place where we would stay for our entire time here in the Capitol. Finnick was giving me a big charming grin, Mags has her usual serene smile on her face, and Marcus was looking at me like I did something particularly funny.

When we entered the car, Finnick turned to face me and I felt a little unnerved with how wide and how bright the grin he is giving me is.

"Sweet cheeks, you are a genius!" he exclaimed theatrically.

"Huh?" I mumbled out in surprise. What did I do anyway?

"Look outside dear." Mags said pointing her finger back at the assembled Capitol citizens.

I turn to where her finger is pointing and saw the kids whom I have interacted with. I see them talking enthusiastically to people who can only be their parents, and were pointing in our direction. I watched them until the car were in started to move and gave them one final smile and wave when I see them look at our direction.

"We are so going to get many sponsors this year!" Finnick assured us from his position beside the driver.

For the first time ever since my name was announced as a Tribute, I felt calm and relieved. I guess there's hope for me yet.

* * *

"Each floor has an apartment," Lavia told us once we got off the car. "And since you're from District 4 you would get the fourth floor. There are twelve floors in total plus the rooftop where there is an exquisite garden that you must see! Oh and in case you are thinking of it, you can't jump off of the rooftop. There is an electric field there that would shock you if you try and you would only make it harder for the remake team if you end up being electrocuted." She finished exactly as we reached our floor.

Our apartment was done in muted colours of blue and blue-green. There was a table filled with various seafood, some of which I don't even know, which is saying something since I'm from District 4. Lavia lead us to our seats, ordering an Avox girl to get some drinks along the way.

Seeing the veritable feast before us made me realize that I was hungry. Looks like making nice with all the Capitol citizens tired me out more than I thought. I tried to look for something that I am actually familiar with and I see some prawns, clams, and... Fish belly. I suddenly lost my appetite. My thoughts return to my mother and father back home and the food that my father painstakingly prepared before the Reaping, food that has now lost its purpose since I'm here and not with them.

Knowing my mother and father they would probably salt and preserve the food instead of eating it, hoping that I would come back and eat it with them. I wonder if I could ever eat with them again.

My thoughts were interrupted when the Avox girl returned with a tray of different beverages. Lavia waited until the tray was on the table before sending the Avox away and filling my and Marcus' plate with practically every dish in the table.

"Eat up, you two! You would need all the meal you can have to be presentable for the Capitol; they don't want skinny tributes you know!"

_I doubt we need all this though, calling Marcus skinny is like saying I'm obese_; I thought to myself.

"Tomorrow the two of you would be meeting with your prep team," Finnick told us as he was munching on some fish sticks "Practically nothing for you to do but follow what they say."

"Please do try to get along with them, dears. Previous tributes were a little disgruntled with them which made things go a little bit rougher." Mags told us in that serene voice of hers.

"Why? What would they do to us?" asked Marcus before I even can.

"Well, they are basically here to make you pretty," said Finnick "Which involves you getting naked in front of them and letting them do many things to your body." Finnick wriggled his eyebrows while saying this and I can't help but blush in mortification at what he implied.

"Don't scare them now, Finnick" chided Mags "They would just remove the scars or any blemish from your body to get ready for the Tribute Parade."

"That's another thing, the Tribute Parade" continued Finnick from where Mags left off "Your prep team will dress you in something that would represent your District's main function, which in our case, is fishing."

I suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment and mortification wash over me. For the last years, District 4 has only one constant costume for the parade; fish. Marcus and I would be dressed in fish costumes. Never mind me tripping on the stairs on the Reaping, wearing a fish costume is more humiliating than that.

"Now, the Tribute Parade is step 3 on Finnick's six steps to surviving the Games via sponsors." Finnick told us putting down his spoon and fork to give us his full attention. "Step 1 was the Reaping, the main purpose of that is to give the Capitol theirs set of selections; Step 2 was the thing you two just did, the first step on Capitol grounds which would allow the sponsors to have a concrete first impression on you and this is important because how you act during that time is how you will be seen for the entire Games. Which leads us to step 3, the Tribute Parade is practically you showing them the goods, and you need to give them a trademark something unique to you that they can latch on to. How you perform on the parade plays a big part on how many sponsors you can attract."

Great, we have to impress the entire Capitol while we are dressed in a fish costume. I met Marcus' eyes and by the look on his face we both know that the odds are not in our favour on this one. Who would sponsor a fish?

"What are the next steps?" I asked him, trying to rid myself of the thoughts of wearing a fish costume.

"Step 4 is the evaluation, step 5 would be your interviews and the last step would be your performance on the first day of the games themselves." Finnick told us "We'll get onto that before you face them."

"You two just focus on the Tribute Parade, dears, and remember what we told you on the train, always carry the persona we told you, the Capitol has eyes everywhere." Mags reminded us as she finished her rather small meal "And most importantly, be nice to your prep team, they would be your best allies in presenting yourself to the Capitol."

"Alright enough with this chit-chat," I almost jumped from my seat from Lavia's voice; I almost forgot that she was here. "You two go to bed, you must look fresh for your prep team, and they have so much to work on already." I don't know if I should be insulted with what she just said or just choke it up as some Capitol nonsense.

Lavia herded Marcus and I to our rooms, I left my plate empty except for the fish belly that remained untouched.

* * *

I can't sleep. I have never been an insomniac but this place was just too comfortable and silent for me. There was no sound of the waves reaching the shore, nor the sound of the mockingjays repeating the tunes of some old sea shanties that Old Man Kenyal sings.

I decided to heed Lavia's words earlier and grabbed something to wear over the sleeping gown I'm wearing. I took the elevator all the way to the 12th floor and walked the stairs to the rooftop. Soft tinkling from some wind chimes greeted me as I opened the door, it may not be the sound of the sea from my home but at least it is not as silent as my room in our apartment. I looked for the small garden Lavia was talking about but there was someone already there. I was hesitant to approach at first but on closer inspection; I saw that it was just Marcus. He probably couldn't sleep as well.

I walked the distance from the door to the bench he was sitting at. He turned his head in my direction when he heard my footsteps. He gave me a small smile before he turned his glance back to the view of the entire Capitol.

"You couldn't sleep too, huh?" said Marcus as I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, it was too quiet for me." I answered him.

"Tell me about it, it feels so unnatural here." He said with a small laugh.

We continued staring out at the Capitol after that. We just sat in silence as we took in the view of the sleek metal buildings with their lights.

"I haven't seen you before, in the Academy, I mean." Marcus said breaking the silence.

"Oh, I never really stood out, I'm crap at all the weapon stuff so no one really pays attention to me."

"So no fishing for you then?" he turned to look at me with a small smile

"No fishing, I'd sooner take someone's eye out than successfully catch a fish." I replied releasing a small laugh of my own.

"So, what do you do in the District then?"

"Me? I weave the nets with my mother. It's the only thing I can proudly say I'm good at."

"Good for you then, every time I try to make a knot it just turns out to be one big jumbled mess of a rope."

"Well, you're good with a spear, right? I can hold one but can't throw to save my life. I remember trying it the first time at the Academy and I almost speared the teacher instead of the dummy."

We both shared a laugh at that one.

"I remember that! So that was you! Man you made my day back then, I was laughing all the way back home after that." Marcus said once our laughs subsided.

"Well, I was born too please."

"Let's have a skill trade then." Marcus said to me turning his body slightly so we were facing each other.

"What skill trade?" I asked him, my eyebrows rising at his suggestion.

"Well, I teach you how to use a spear and you teach me how to knot some ropes." Marcus explained to me "I'm pretty sure that we would need it both anyway, and we can get to know each other better while we are at it."

I looked at him thoughtfully, thinking over what he said. I knew I need all the help I can get.

"So, deal?" he asked me offering me his hand.

"It's a Deal." I told him taking his hand and shaking it.

"Now tell me, was it also you who threw the trident that landed in between Percy Wesson's legs?"

Our laughs filled the silent rooftop. I laughed and talked with Marcus until we decided to head back to our apartment before Lavia notices that we are missing.

We created a bond on that rooftop. We may not have said it but we both know that he won't kill me and I won't kill him, I felt relieved that I was not as alone in this Game as I was before. He was my first ally and I was his as well and we are both thankful for that.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Lavia's knocking on my door announcing that breakfast is ready. I washed my face and cleaned my mouth before heading downstairs. Finnick, Lavia, and Marcus were already seated at the table.

"Where's Mags?" I asked them once I was seated.

"Still sleeping, yesterday's events wore her out." Finnick answered me. Right, I find it hard to remember that Mags is already in her mid-80s with how well he carries herself.

Unlike last night, the table was filled with various kinds of bread and fruits. I decided to just stick with the bread since I don't think it is wise to eat a hot pink fruit.

"So how was your sleep?" Finnick asked us before taking a bite out of a deep purple fruit.

"Sleep was fine." Marcus and I said at the same time, our eyes meeting each other and trying to smother a laugh, remembering just what we were talking about last night.

"Good!" Lavia said, looking pleased "Less work for our prep team then, it is such a hassle to remove eye bags you know." She told us waving a bread knife in our direction.

"After we eat, you would go straight to your prep teams; I would escort you to the Remake room myself and give you to the capable hands of Pontio and Fatine. Pontio would work with you Ashlynn while Fatine would work on Marcus." Lavia said while spreading jam all over her bread.

Marcus and I both nod at her and continue our meals. After facing all those Capitol citizens yesterday surely I can handle my meeting with the prep team.

* * *

I take it back.

My whole body is red with the number of times I was scrubbed with different substances which I have no desire to even know, especially the thick green slime.

_Just do whatever they tell you, Ash, just do as they say. _I keep repeating to myself.

"This would be the last one sweetie, just grip the table." said Nocturne, one of the three helpers in my prep team.

When I entered the remake room, I was immediately greeted by three overzealous females. There was Nocturne, a tall woman with blue skin and flaming red hair; Lancia, a rather petite woman with unnaturally long eyelashes; and Nadua, a bald woman with very long legs.

They had me strip and lay down on a metal bed that was surprisingly not cold to the skin and proceeded to hose me down. They said that they would need to tidy me up before I get to meet Pontio.

Right now, I was gripping the table lightly, expecting the short bout of pain that I would feel once Nocturne removes the plaster she placed on my leg. They said it was to remove any hair from my body aside from my head. Good thing I have never been hairy in the first place or I would have to suffer more of this thing.

Nocturne removed the plaster in one fast movement and I was not able to stop the gasp that came from my lips. The three of them looked at my body carefully, inspecting every nook and cranny.

"All right girls just finish her up while I call Pontio." said Nadua as Nocturne and Lancia had me stand up.

Nocturne and Lancia covered me with a white cream that instantly faded from my skin. It removed the redness and the stinging sensation that I felt from all the scrubbing they did. They said I was done and that I just have to wait for Pontio.

"It was nice working with you, sweetie!" Lancia said kissing my cheek.

"Yes, you don't know how many whiners we have had to work with for the past years; it is a nice change to have a tribute that cooperates with us." Nocturne told me as she and Lancia pack up the things that they used.

I waited for a little while before Pontio arrived. I was quite surprised when I saw him. He actually looks _normal. _He has a trimmed blonde hair and his face is devoid of any make-up. The only thing that could show that he was from the Capitol were his fingernails, each one of them a different colour from the other.

He inspected me, the same way that Nocturne and the others did, the moment he reached me. Once he was finished with his inspection he stood in front of me and gave me a smile.

"I must say, I have a good canvas this year." said Pontio to me

"Thanks." I blushed mumbled out softly, still too nervous to accept the compliment.

"Don't go shy on me now, princess! We would be working with each other the entire pre-games and I am telling you now that I would make you look stellar on that Parade!" he said confidently.

I can't help but doubt his words since I know no matter how they style us, a fish costume is still a fish costume and no amount of beautification would help us look like Champions instead of Mascots.

To my shock, Pontio started laughing.

"Sorry, princess, but you looked constipated for a while."

I felt the warmth of the blood rushing through my cheeks.

"Well, it was just that-"How do I say that I don't want to be in a fish costume without sounding rude.

"You're worried about the fish costume aren't you?" He told me with a knowing grin on his face.

I just nodded my head, not yet trusting myself to speak with how embarrassed I am feeling at the moment.

"Don't worry about that princess; you won't be wearing that fish costume you are worried about." He assures me

"I won't?" I asked him hesitantly, District 4 tributes have worn fish costume for every Game I know of, to hear that I won't be wearing it is a little too hard to believe.

"You want to know a secret?" he whispered theatrically to me "We only give the fish costumes whenever the Tributes we have are whiners."

Oh, so that was why Finnick and Mags was so insistent on us cooperating with our prep team, they must have been in on this.

"But all the Games I have seen had District 4 as fish." I said hesitantly.

"Well, between the two of us, all of them were a pain to work with, always complaining and whining about how they feel. There was this one year that we had an irritating pair as Tributes and we decided that they are not even worthy of the fish costume. We had them stark naked with just a few scale designs on their bodies, we told them it was to signify the natural life under the sea." He told me with a wink.

I remember that year; my mother had covered my eyes when we saw our Tributes at the parade so this must be the reason why they were nude during the Parade.

"What would I be wearing?" I asked, scared of the answer he will give me.

"No need to be afraid princess, you would be the center of attraction in that parade! My three helpers took a liking to you so that means that this year District 4 would wow the audience with the serene grace that only the waters possess." He assured me taking hold of my shoulders and guiding me to a nearby room where there is a big soft lounge chair and a 3-pronged human-sized mirror.

Once we were in the room he had me sit in a chair in front of a vanity mirror on the other side of the room. He asked me to close my eyes and to not open them until he says so. I followed him immediately, a part of me telling myself that if I don't then it's the fish costume for me.

I feel the soft texture of a brush on my cheek, the tip of a bud near my eye and soft caresses of cloth work on my face. All the while, I feel extra pair of hands tug and twist my hair gently. Nocturne and the others must have arrived to help Pontio.

It was a struggle to stay awake with all the gentle ministrations they were giving me. It was a good thing that Pontio asked me to stand or else I would have fallen asleep on my chair and that is instant fish costume for sure.

He had Lancia guide me to stand, in front of what I presume to be the human-sized mirror I saw when entering the room, while he gets my parade costume. Though I am already standing, I can feel the hands of Pontio's helpers work on finishing my face and hair.

I felt Nocturne's and the other's hands leave my face and hair and Pontio told me that I can now open my eyes. Instead of facing the mirror like I thought I would be, I was facing the opposite direction with the mirror behind me. Pontio is in front of me holding a dress the colour of the sea. I can't help but appreciate the dress, it was beautiful, there was no way I could wear something like that.

"This is what you would be wearing." Pontio told me laying the dress down on the lounge chair. "Now before you can wear that dress we need to apply this to your body first." He told me indicating the gel that he has in his hands.

"This gel would repel water from clinging to your body, as long as you have this on water will just slide on you as if it fell on plastic." He explained as he spread the gel on my entire body "Fatine and I modified it a little so that it would give you a sort of glow when you are struck by light just like the sparkles the sea produce when the rays of the sun hit it." He adds

Once they are done with spreading the gel all over my body, Pontio had Nadua get the dress that I would be wearing. It was surprisingly easy to wear. The fabric of the dress slid on my skin like silk and hugged my body just the right way. They adjusted a few things on my dress and they had me turn around to have a first glimpse of how I look like.

_Is that me? _I asked myself. My hand rose to softly touch my face, a look of awe clearly visible. My eyes are highlighted by a light dust of silver, making my blue eyes seem brighter and larger than usual. My lips had a delicate shade of pink making it look soft and plump. My black hair seems to be like the night sky complete with the twinkling stars that adorn it. All-in-all, I looked, dare I say it, innocent.

My dress seems to agree with how my face was portrayed. It hugged my frame; showing off curves that I didn't know I even have and yet is covers me enough that it is not overly provocative. It has a portion of the side bare, showing off a little bit of skin; the upper part of the dress hugs my chest so that it forms a decent amount of cleavage. My arms were bare except for the arm band with a light blue starfish ornament that is connected to the dress by a near transparent piece of cloth.

I inspect the cloth closely and I see how different it is from the one on my dress.

"That is the gimmick of your costume, princess; it has the same material as the lower part of your dress." Pontio told me, and now that he mentioned it I see the resemblance between the two fabrics.

"What does it do?" I asked him

"That is a surprise." He told me with a wink.

I just gave him a small smile and continued to stare at myself in the mirror. I have never bothered to put extra attention or care on how I look before and to see that this _being _is actually hidden in me is somewhat humbling and overwhelming at the same time. A part of me still can't believe that I am looking at myself.

"Who is she?" I can't help but ask.

I turned my gaze to the door when I hear a small chuckle when I asked my question. Finnick is there leaning on the door and looking at the final product of Pontio's and his team's hard work.

"She is the Daughter of the Sea," answered Finnick "and I think she is ready."

* * *

"Don't be shy now, you look absolutely stunning dear." Mags assured me as I fidgeted from where I was standing.

"She's right sweet cheeks! You look absolutely scrumptious!" Finnick added with that trademark grin of his.

"Don't listen to him princess, but I must agree that you are simply ethereal." said Pontio

We are now in the waiting centre where Marcus and I along with the other tributes would wait to ride our chariots. Marcus and I arrived quite early since District 4 is near the start of the parade line. Pontio and Fatine made sure that the other tributes and their prep teams not see us by having their helpers cover us with a large cloth.

I can hear the other Tributes pointing and laughing at us from inside the cloth, they must be remembering the fish costume that became the trademark of District 4. I even heard a shrill voice say that we must have been so embarrassed by our costumes that we decided to just hide ourselves. Instead of being offended, Marcus and I just looked at each other and gave each other small grins.

It was a shock to see each other after the prep team got their hands on us. Marcus was wearing a light blue toga, clearly showing off the expanse of his chest and shoulders, with a pin carrying our District emblem at the side. His hair was arranged in disarray that looks like he has been running his hair through it. His face was done in a way that he looks breathtaking whenever he smiles, his eyes and entire face lightening up when he is smiling and his eyes darkening and the makeup he has makes the contour of his face more prominent when he has a serious look on his face. I was stunned with how well our prep teams and our mentors coordinated with one another, making sure that the personas we will portray be clear to everyone.

While waiting for the signal to ride our chariots, Marcus and I had a bit of a silly time inside the covers of the cloth. We were miming the words of Caesar Flickerman whose voice can be heard inside the assembly hall. We were having a good laugh when Pontio and Fatine stuck their heads inside the cloth and told us that it is time to ride our chariots.

They carefully guided us to our chariots still confined inside the cloth.

"For the element of surprise" Fatine told us with a wink

Once we are on the chariot and all the tributes attention were focused on the countdown before we were released, Pontio and Fatine took off the cloth that covers us and sprayed the lower part of our clothes, the one with a different fabric, and the ones on my arm.

We were no longer able to ask them what it was they sprayed on us because the chariot from District 1 has started to move.

I looked at Marcus and he clearly saw the panic on my face. He gave me a smile and offered me his arm. I gave him a smile in return and looped my arm with his, like a lady being escorted by a gentleman. We were nearing the enclosure that would lead us out to the Capitol citizens and I took a deep breath and readied myself for what we are about to face.

Screams, shouts, cheers those are what welcomed us when we finally were in sight of the awaiting citizens. I do not know if t was just me but their cheers seems to be louder than what I heard when we were still not released. I looked at Marcus and he told me to look at the screens. I looked up and had to stop myself from gasping. We are wearing _water. _The portion of our clothes that Pontio and Fatine sprayed on was billowing behind us in waves reminiscent of the sea.

I remember Pontio spraying the cloth on my arm with the same spray and I raised it above our heads. The Capitols shouts went higher. With the way our prep team arranged us it looks like we are literally from the sea and I can't help but feel a bout of gratitude towards them. They just made sure that Marcus and I will make an impact that no one can forget.

Marcus and I wave and smile at them, making sure to catch the flowers that were thrown our way. It was only when we felt our chariot slow down to a trot, once we are on our place beside the Tributes from District 1 and in front of District 2, did we loosen the link of our arms. The screams of the crowd lessened once we fell in our place.

I was able to breathe a sigh of relief now that we have done our job.

I felt that prickling sensation when you realize that someone is looking at you and I turned my gaze to where I feel the stare was coming from. It was from the girl from District 1 and she was giving us a glare that could possibly peel paint from walls. I tightened my hold on Marcus' arm and he turned his gaze on what has clearly caught my attention. I feel Marcus tense beside me and then I see the eyes of the girl from District 1 widen a bit before huffing and turning her gaze back to the platform where President Snow, the leader of whole Panem, is sitting. I gave a smile to Marcus, thankful for his help. Before I could turn my attention to President Snow, I felt another stare boring on the two of us, this time coming from the back but before I could see who was staring at us, the screams of the Capitol went fever pitch.

I turned my attention to the large monitor in front of us. I wasn't able to stop my gasp. The Tributes from District 12 were on _fire._ Flames were trailing from the black clothes they were wearing. They look fierce and deadly and I can see that the Capitol clearly loves them.

Marcus nudged me to get my attention.

"Now we know who our arch nemesis is in the Games." he told me

"District 12?" I asked him turning my gaze from the monitor to his

"Yes, I can already see it now, the grand showdown between water and fire." he told me in a joking manner.

"You're getting hyped with all of this, aren't you?" I asked him with a small laugh

"Don't tell me you can't feel the tension?" he replied.

Just like when we were on the rooftop, Marcus and I fell in an easy banter with no real path to our conversation. I was so absorbed in our conversation that I no longer felt that intense gaze from behind me.

* * *

"You two were fantabulous!" greeted Fatine to us when we stepped out of our chariot.

"It would have been better if District 12 just burned though." said Pontio with a playful scowl on his face

"It was just meant to be Pontio, fire and water, the ultimate battle of the elements!" cried Finnick with exaggerated arm motions.

Our entire team just joked around, still high on the success that our District was able to get in the parade. Walking towards the elevator, I felt the intense gaze from before. I paused for a while in front of the elevator doors, searching for the owner of that intense gaze.

When I saw the source of that stare, I was not able to break out of it. It was the male Tribute from 2, the one who volunteered. He was looking at me with a cocky smirk on his admittedly handsome face. I saw his eyes wonder to the skin that was exposed by my dress. I instantly covered my side and saw his gaze snap back to meet mine. This time he raised an eyebrow clearly asking me what I was going to do but I have never been good at confrontations so I just turned away from him and entered the elevator.

"Looks like you got attention besides from the Capitol." said Marcus scowling at the closed elevator doors.

They must have seen my stare-off with the Tribute from 2.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, dear." Mags said, with a smile and a knowing gleam in her eyes

"What do you mean?" I ask them, clearly confused about Mags' words.

"Looks like someone got herself an admirer." Finnick responded doing that eyebrow wriggle of his

That boy from 2 is my admirer? As if.

**=END OF CHAPTER 3=**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN UNEXPECTED TURN**

_**Thanks to my first reviewers! **__Truth be told, I was losing some of the inspiration and fire that I had when starting this story because I do not know what people think of my writing. I know I have faves and follows but I don't exactly get that motivation that reading other people's thoughts about what I'm doing can give. So thanks to the two reviewers who brought back that flame! Please enjoy this chapter and review (please :) __)_

**CHAPTER 4: Observations of Fish Girl**

"Breakfast is ready, darling!"

I hear Lavia shout after knocking on my door to wake me up. There's no need for it really, I was already awake. The only reason I am not out of bed is because I want to drag the day along. I don't want to face whatever training the Gamemakers are giving us. Nor do I want to see the kids who would probably be wishing to kill me in a few days time. I would just probably embarrass myself anyway, like I did in the Reaping,

I dragged my feet through the hallway and down the stairs, still trying to prolong things as much as possible. As usual everyone was already around the table except for Mags who is probably still asleep in her room.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks!" Finnick greeted me as I sat down across from him.

"Good morning." I said to them with Marcus and Lavia returning the greetings to me.

I tried not to look at Lavia this morning since her entire get up is just a one way ticket to stress-land. She was wearing a tight hot pink top paired with loose hot pink pants and her signature high heels. One look at her is enough to give me a headache. However, my thoughts on the different ways I can hide Lavia's clothes without her knowing were interrupted when someone pushed a plate of food in front of me.

I looked at my plate and I stared at Finnick in question. My plate has practically twice of everything on the table.

"Is this my last meal?" I asked them as I prodded an honest-to-God rainbow-coloured fruit on my plate.

"Oh goodness no, food is not a problem here!" exclaimed Lavia, she probably thought that I was asking if there is a shortage on food at the Capitol

"Of course not, sweet cheeks, there's many more from where that came from." said Finnick, winking at me.

"Then why am I eating this much then?" I gestured to the mountain of food on my plate.

"It is the start of Training day." Marcus shrugged at me

"So?" I turned to ask Marcus

"You will need to have as much reserves in your body as possible for training." Finnick told me before taking a bite out of his meal "Training needs energy and food equals energy so you better have some space for all of that."

"But I won't be able to finish this." I complained to them as I start to eat my breakfast. It won't finish itself if I just look at it anyway.

"Then you better eat as much as you can," Finnick acquiesced, pointing his fork at me "Trust me, you will need it for what I have planned for the two of you today."

"Why? Will you be training us that hard?" Marcus asked from where he was sitting beside me.

"Oh, I won't be training you; you will train all by yourself over there." Finnick told us.

"You won't?" I asked, stopping myself from eating mid-bite.

"Nope, but I have a training plan for the two of you and lunch is not involved in that plan." he told us before taking a swig from the juice he has "So you better make sure that you eat enough for two meals."

"Wait, we'll be skipping lunch while training? Isn't that sort of detrimental to our, you know, progress?" Marcus asked after we shared a look of disbelief at Finnick's words.

"Marcus, you can eat an entire net of fish if you want to, and don't deny it; I saw how much you ate for dinner last night." I saw Marcus' face redden at Finnick's comment, now that I think about it, Marcus _did _eat a lot. "And as for you, Ashlynn, your training routine won't be requiring you to have a massive amount of energy stored inside your pretty little body, so missing lunch won't be a problem."

"What have you planned for us anyway?" I asked him, studiously ignoring his words about my physique.

"I want the two of you to observe some things first before you proceed to training." he told us seriously, the charming and easy aura he has earlier completely vanishing "What you will do inside the training center will be based on the things I asked you to observe."

"We would be observing what, exactly?" Marcus asked, he placed down his spoon and fork and is giving Finnick his whole attention.

"I want you to watch the other Tributes closely, especially the Careers. You know what the Careers are, right?" he asked us

"From District 1." replied Marcus

"And 2" I added

"Yes, Districts 1, 2, _and _4. Career alliances are usually made on the first training day so that the Career tributes can get a good gauge on the skills of those they would be working with for the most part of the game." he told us, his conjoined hands holding his chin "They would probably be asking you to join Marcus but I don't know if they would extend the invitation to Ashlynn."

"Huh? Aren't we already in the alliance? I thought the Career Districts automatically group together." Marcus said, confusion lacing his voice.

"Usually, yes, but the Career Alliance values strength and to be frank, you did not exactly give them a nice first impression sweet cheek." Finnick replied his gaze turning to me.

Oh, right. I just knew that _that_ would bite me in the ass one day.

"It's because I stumbled during the reaping, isn't it?"

"Yes, and because of that they would see you as more of a liability instead of an asset to the alliance." Finnick told me.

"What should we do then?" Marcus asked, a small scowl forming on his face.

"I want the two of you to stay away from each other." He told us plainly.

"What?" I was not able to stop myself from asking him.

"Now, before you two complain, let me explain myself." Finnick said, folding his arms against his chest. "I didn't mean that the two of you should act like you don't know each other. You would go down there as one team, as a solid pair from District 4. But once the alliance has formed, I want you to limit your interactions with each other."

"What good would that do? Shouldn't we just stick together?" Marcus asked

"It would mean everything for your survival, for both of your survival!" Finnick stressed "The Careers usually end up as the last remaining Tributes in almost every game not necessarily because they go on a killing spree inside the arena but because the other Tributes try and avoid them. Every Tribute who has entered the Arena knows that straying clear of the Careers would prolong their survival in the games. If you manage to get in Marcus, then your chances of survival would increase."

"Alrgiht, alright, I get it, I get how it will help me to be in with them, but what about her?" Marcus said, gesturing in my direction "If she doesn't get in then what happens to her?"

"Actually, Ashlynn's survival would be a lot higher than yours if you are accepted in the alliance."

"Huh? Really?" I can't help but ask. The food on my plate is forgotten as I try to absorb Finnick's words.

"Now, you may think that the Careers are just heartless killing machines right?"

Marcus and I nodded at Finnick's question.

"Well that is true and false at the same time." Finnick said as he leaned his back on his chair "True because they don't and won't regret the kills they make but false at the same time because they are taught that killing their competition is the only way to ensure survival. In that way our Districts are similar because we are all taught how to survive, it just so happens that the route that Districts 1 and 2 take is bloodier than ours."

Reflecting on Finnick's words, I can't help but agree that we are all just the same. We are all just making sure that we get out of the arena alive. They are just more brutal in their approach.

"They are brutal and deadly, yes. But they are also loyal to their Alliance members. The only time they will turn against each other is when there are no other Tributes left except for them. You can never question the loyalty of a Career alliance, and that same loyalty will be given to you Marcus." Finnick said looking pointedly in Marcus' eyes "And if you manage to show them that the two of you are close enough then that loyalty would translate to Ashlynn."

"When that happens then they would not hunt her down and Ashlynn would have less to worry about."

I admit that I am fascinated with the way Finnick described the Careers. Up until now, I only saw them as the people who would take my life but now, if everything goes to plan, they would be the ones to ensure my survival.

"Do you understand now why you must act separately?" Finnick asked the two of us.

Marcus and I shared a glance before showing that we understand what we must do. Finnick smiled at the two of us and his cheerful and bright aura returned instantly.

"Very good! Now, can you pass the cheese, please?"

* * *

Marcus and I were escorted to the training room by some Peacekeepers. We were both wearing a black shirt with blue accents, his was darker than mine, and dark cargo pants. We look united yet different at the same time, all in accordance to Finnick's strategy.

Once inside the underground gymnasium, this serves as the training room, we see that we are quite early. Only the Tributes from District 1, 2, and 7 were there. Two Peacekeepers walk to us and pinned the number 4 on our sleeves and backs before they instructed us to look for our positions. We walked to our squares where there is a large number 4 imprinted and waited for the other Tributes to come.

While waiting, I decided to start on Finnick's orders and watched the other Tributes that were already there. The tributes from 7 were tall and lean. I wondered about that since I thought that people from District 7 would be more on the muscular side since they work with lumber. I then shifted my gaze on the tributes from District 1. The two of them were talking to one another, perhaps joking or insulting someone judging by their snickers. The girl has flowing blonde hair, tall and lush body, and there is no mistaking those green eyes even from a distance; she is beautiful, no question about it. The boy was a whole head taller than his District partner, he has tousled hazel locks and a boyish face, and it makes it hard to see him as a Career when he looks like an over-all nice guy. I then turn my attention to District 2. The girl was, well, short; not exactly an intimidating height, she has long black tresses which is pulled in a ponytail at the moment, and a stern expression on her face; I am starting to wonder if that is how she normally looks like or she is just seriously pissed off every time I see her. Though she doesn't look much, her District partner intimidates the hell out of me. He is tall, maybe even taller than the Tribute from 1 but unlike the male from 1, he had the muscles to go with his height. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. I have to admit, he _is _attractive more so than Finnick if I were to be honest.

I turned to look at Marcus, to see what he thought about the Tributes but the doors of the gymnasium opened, and several Tributes started to trickle in. With that the flow of incoming Tributes became faster until all the Tributes were assembled, the Tributes from District 12 being the last ones to come in.

As soon as we are all assembled, the head trainer, a tall, athletic woman named Atala steps up and begins to explain the training schedule that we have to undergo for three days. There are several stations in the gymnasium. Experts in each skill will remain at their stations to teach us. We will be free to travel from area to area as we choose; something I decided that I would do. Some of the stations teach survival skills, such as plant identification and fire making; while the other stations focus on fighting techniques. We are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute, they said that we have a lot of time dedicated to that inside the arena. In case that we want to fight someone, for educational purposes that is, there are assistants on hand if we want to practice with a partner.

When Atala begins to read down the list of the skill stations, my eyes started flitting around to the other tributes, continuing my observations. It's the first time we've been assembled, on level ground, in simple clothes, and with no one to impress or intimidate but each other. My heart sinks. Almost all of the boys and most of the girls are bigger than I am, even though by the looks of it many of the tributes have never been fed properly. You can see it in their bones which are easily seen, their skin whose shade vary from dark to yellowish and pale, and the hollow look in their eyes which the inclusion in the Games just made more prominent. I may be smaller naturally; I'm only taller than the female Tributes from 2 and 11; but overall my family's resourcefulness has given me an edge in that area. I stand straight, and while I'm thin, I'm healthy. The protein from the fish and plants found in the sea combined with the times I had to run the sandy shores to gather materials and deliver the nets have given me a healthier body than most of those I see around me.

The only ones I see who are well-fed are the Careers and surprisingly, the Tributes from 12. The male, though not exactly tall, has an average height. He has a muscular physique, especially in his arms and chest, something that I have seen before from the men who carry the nets with the catch. He probably carries the coal or something in District 12. The female was slightly taller than me and her hair was done in a single braid. She stood straight and by the way her fingers were always in constant movement, I would say that whatever she does depends a lot on it. I know since I do the same thing when I am not weaving some nets, but what exactly could she be doing that requires her hands is unknown to me. Her eyes were doing the same thing as me; observing the other Tributes. Her eyes were sharp and I see how her gaze lingers on several Tributes, especially on the Careers. Her eyes are keen which means she uses it a lot. She must be doing something that requires hand-eye coordination.

I finished observing the Tributes and I was able to learn things from them, seems like Finnick's plan was going well. After observing them though makes my heart sink further. From what I have seen, most of them have something to work on, an advantage. The slight advantage I held coming into the Training Center, my fluid entrance last night, seems to vanish in the presence of my competition. The other tributes were jealous of us, but not because we were amazing but because we left an impression on the sponsors last night. It is a good thing that District 12 left an impact yesterday as well, if they did not then Marcus and I would be the sole focus of the other Tributes.

Now I see nothing but the contemplative glances of the Career Tributes. Each must have fifty to a hundred pounds on me. They project arrogance and brutality. I see the male from 2 meeting the gaze from Marcus. He raised his eyebrows and I see Marcus nod by my side. Marcus tilted his head towards my direction. The boy from two furrowed his eyebrows, as if asking if Marcus is serious; and scoffed then he turned his attention back to Atala. I met Marcus' gaze and I gave him a reassuring smile. The Career alliance has formed and just like what Finnick said, I was not in it.

When Atala released us, I see the Tributes convene together.

"I would be alright. Go with them." I told Marcus when I saw him hesitate for a second.

He nodded at me and ruffled my hair before joining the Careers. They head straight for the deadliest-looking weapons in the gym and they handle them with ease.

I stared at Marcus at the spear station before heading out for my own training. Before leaving the District 4 apartment Finnick told me to stick with the survival stuff first and the only time I was to hold a weapon is when all the Tributes have gone to get lunch. He basically told me that lunch time is my weapons training time and that is why he had me eat a food fit for two meals.

I decided to start with something I know I'm good and comfortable at. I headed to the knot-tying station and I am glad that no one is there yet, seems like everyone is focusing on weapons training. The instructor is a balding heavy set man who was a bit surprised to have a Tribute come near his station at the start of training. I guess knot-tying is not popular with the Tributes from the previous years. Despite his surprise, he still welcomed me and drilled me on the basics. Even though I already knew the basics, thanks to all the time I weaved nets with my mother, I did not have the heart to stop him; he actually looks like he's enjoying lecturing someone. After his short lecture he had me try some basic knots. I was able to execute each one of them perfectly before the instructor had me advance to making some knots. When he realized that I am quite knowledgeable in knot-tying he decided to show me show to make some snares, starting with one that would dangle a person by his leg. We went from the basic leg-dangling snare to the advanced human entrapment snares. As hard as it was to believe, I am actually enjoying myself. The instructor and I were on a roll and he had me working on an advanced trap that would completely immobilize anything it caught. I finished the entire snare and showed it to the instructor and I can't help but feel a swell of pride at his praise.

"Wow, she's good." I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned to the location of the voice and saw the two Tributes from 12.

"Oh, sorry would you like to try knot-tying?" I asked as I set down the ropes that I have used. I guess I have been hogging this station for a while. No one can blame me though, ever since the start of the training session, I was the only Tribute who has shown some interest in this station.

"Sort of, yeah." the male told me, clearly embarrassed with having been caught staring.

"Don't worry; I'll be on my way." I told them as I stood up and removed the small rope fragments that were stuck in my pants.

I left the knot-tying station and headed to plant identification. I was not alone this time though. I was joined by the female Tribute from 5 and 8. I paid them no mind though as I focus on the instructor's lesson on which plants were safe to eat and not. I knew some of the plants they have shown us but not enough to know if they are poisonous or not. My progress was slow since some of the plants look almost the same and there are some plants which can only be eaten when cooked and some when raw. I made sure to stay in that station until I was knowledgeable enough on this stuff. I saw the two other Tributes with me leave but I stayed behind and continued in carefully differentiating the plants. It was a slow going process but I was able to leave the station confident enough to know which plants are safe to munch on. The last station I went to before lunch time was called was the fire-making station. I left this for last since all the Tributes that were not training with weapons headed for this station when we were given the go signal. As it was, I was alone once again in a station. I had no trouble with starting my fire so I turned my attention to the types of materials that can be used to start a fire and what effects they have on the fire. I mentally took note of the materials that releases little to no smoke, to the ones which do not smell as strong as the others and other different things that would make the fire less noticeable.

Lunch time rolled in and I waited as all the other Tributes left the gymnasium. I was left all alone with the Peacekeepers inside the training room since the instructors had their lunch time with the Tributes. I went straight to the spears and carefully observed each one of them. I recalled the lessons in the Academy on choosing the right size and weight of the spear you would be using. Too long or too short would make your aim shaky while too light or too heavy would make your balance useless. I immediately tried each of the shorter spears to find one with just the right weight in it. Once I have chosen my spear, I did the basic Academy stretches they taught us that involves the handling of spears. Once finished I went to the target practice dummies and aimed my spear. I took a deep breath and threw the spear. It hit the dummy in the chest area, a killing throw, but just as I expected my hesitancy to kill has made the spear stick lightly to the foam. If I have thrown that at a person then it would not penetrate the flesh deep enough to be considered a fatal wound.

I walked to the dummy to retrieve my spear when a sharp burst of wind whizzed through my hair and the sound of falling metal resounding through the air. I looked at the space where my spear has fallen to the floor, a longer and no doubt heavier spear having replaced it in the dummy's chest. I turned my head a bit and saw the male Tribute from 2 smirking at me with his arms folded across his chest. _That smug bastard_, I thought as I ignored him and continued my walk to retrieve my spear. I bent down and picked my spear up. I stood from my position and was about to turn to go back to where I can throw my spear again but when I turned around his bulky frame was in front of me. I was not able to stop myself from jumping a little and taking a step back in shock in having him in front of me so suddenly and invading my personal space.

"Just what were you trying to do, 4?" he asked me, his cocky smirk still in place.

I can feel my heart beat faster; I was never good with confrontations. I was hardly noticeable at the Academy so I don't really have enemies. On the few times Tara and I fought with each other, we learned that whenever I am confronted I-

"I am holding a spear and I'm currently standing at the target practice section. You tell me what I'm doing."

-turn into an ass. I don't know why but I always tend to react negatively when cornered.

"I'd be careful with what I say fish girl." he told me, his smirk still present but his stare turned icy "Besides, I wouldn't call what you did spear throwing."

"Seriously? Fish girl? This is the first time we meet and we're already on the pet names stage, getting a bit ahead of yourself there, 2?" I told him sarcastically

"Acting all tough won't hide that you're a weakling fish girl." he said taking a step towards me "You will forever be remembered as the Girl-Who-Tripped, and to think you're from District 4, what a disappointment you are."

With every step he took towards me, I also take a step back. We continued this way until he stopped walking towards me, my back on the dummy I used earlier.

"See, you're already scared of me fish girl and we aren't in the Arena yet." He said leaning his face closer to me.

"Scared? You wish, I was just trying to spare myself the misfortune of seeing your ugly face up close." I told him, not backing down and staring straight into his eyes.

I heard a small growl rumble through his chest at my insult. I was glaring at him even if I'm internally shaking my head at the stupidity of what I am currently doing.

"Now, now, there's no need to lie fish girl." he told me in a soft calm voice, his hand coming up to caress my cheek. "You should know how to speak to your betters, we wouldn't want to end your life prematurely now, do we?" his hands went down to touch my throat, I know that the gesture may seem soft and caressing to those who might see us but I know the threat that he was implying.

"Can you, 2? I'd like to see you try." I tried to hold in the shiver that my body wants to give whenever his fingers would touch the skin of my neck.

His smirk widened and he straightened up.

"The name's Cato, fish girl" he reached his hand towards me, I held my ground as he took the spear from the dummy's chest "You better remember it. No use in not knowing the person who'll kill you."

He placed the spear back in the rack and walked out of the training room.

Of all the times, I could totally fuck up, it just had to be now.

_Nice going, Ash, nice going._

* * *

I stored away all thoughts and concerns about what transpired between me and the boy from 2, Cato, once the Tributes and the instructors returned. I see Cato throwing the spears and hitting the dummy's in fatal areas every time. He knows I'm watching him and he has no plans of letting me forget him.

To clear my mind, I decided to try the last survival section that I have yet to check in, the camouflage section. I have no talent in painting so I know that this section would be difficult for me. I wanted to try it alone so no one can see my humiliating attempts of painting on my person but it is not to be since the boy from 12 is already there. I headed to the station and can't help but admire 12's work once I've seen it.

"Wow that looks amazing." I told him as I sat beside him looking at his arm which looks like the bark of a tree.

"Thanks." he told me hesitantly which is understandable since we are essentially each other's enemy.

I decided to break the ice and introduced myself.

"Ashlynn, District 4." I told him, offering him my hand to him.

"Peeta, 12." He said taking my hand with a smile. He offered me a paint brush so I can start working on myself.

Not long and it is clearly visible that I would never get the hang of camouflage.

"How do you do that?" I asked him, pointing to his arm which looks exactly like the tree bark he was copying.

"My family owns a bakery back at 12, I'm usually the one to do the frosting." he told me, all the while painting on his arm.

"Frosting?" I asked him.

"For the cakes." he answers looking at me with a smile.

I returned his smile and for a while I can pretend that I'm not in the games, that I'm just in the Academy chatting with Tara. Maybe Peeta feels the same way and that is why conversation just seems to flow between us.

"I'm absolutely hopeless with this stuff." I told him, putting down my brush.

"You can't be that bad." he told me with a laugh.

"Look at me, Peeta. Seriously, what surface can I hide into with this thing?" I asked him, brandishing my arm which looks like it has been drenched in blue paint.

"You can hide in water?" he offered me with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"That was so lame." I told him and we shared a small bout of laughter between us.

"So, I don't want to be rude, but why are you not with them?" Peeta asked me once we were finished laughing.

"The Careers?" I asked him, waiting to receive a nod in return "Well, they are not exactly fond of me and I personally know that I'm on Cato's hit list."

"Why aren't they fond of you?" he asked me, confusion clear in his face.

"I tripped during the Reaping at my District, they do not exactly approve with that." I told him with a light blush on my cheeks.

"What about your partner then?" he asked, continuing on painting his arm as we talk.

"Marcus? We've got each other's backs." I told Peeta as I waved at Marcus from my position when he glanced my way.

"Aren't you worried for your partner that he is alone in the alliance?" Peeta asked me after he saw me wave at Marcus.

"Nope, he can take care of himself besides as long as I'm alive then they won't hurt him." _Well I hope so,_ I thought to myself.

"Why is that?"

"I told you I'm on Cato's hit list right? That's why." I told him plainly

"Who is Cato, by the way? I did not exactly get their names." Peeta said, roving his eyes on the Careers trying to see who Cato is.

"Cato's the male Tribute from 2, the one chopping the dummy heads with the sword." I told him

Silence followed after but it was not uncomfortable on my part. I'm more used to silence anyway. I looked around and saw that Peeta's female partner was heading our way so I decided to make myself scarce.

"Your partner is heading this way so I better leave." I told him placing the paint down "Nice to meet you, Peeta!"

"Same here, Ashlynn."

I left the camouflage station and returned to the plant identification station to make sure that I remember the things I studied earlier. I was going through the different kind of berries when I suddenly realized that I just might have made a friend.

I guess what they say was true. The Games do change us, I'm just glad that the change in me is not in, what did Finnick say? Right, bloodier route.

**=END OF CHAPTER 4=**


End file.
